Five Nights at Freddy's: A Nightmare Ends
by Jonathan112
Summary: This story continues after "The Nightmare Has Only Begun" but is not directly after and I wouldn't even put the two in the same universe. Expect an interesting twist with this story. Suggest you read the previous three FNAF stories I have wrote to understand this one. Rated M for blood, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I actually decided to have some fun. To understand two characters in this story, you have to read "Five Nights at Freddy's: Mistakes Lead To Consequences", "Five Nights at Freddy's: Consequences Never End" and "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Nightmare Has Only Begun".

Now...these stories might be connected to this, they might not be. That's up to you to decide.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Black Room...

A heavily deteriorated and badly burned golden animatronic bunny is seen lying on its back, it's green bloodshot eyes staring straight up at nothing, the eyes filled with regret, anger, sadness, disappointment and guilt. His eyes just keep looking up at the supposed sky, unblinking before he sits up and looks around. He finds nothing in the room before the spirit of a mangled white animatronic walks up next to him.

*Radio static*

"No...I...don't care anymore about...living...I want rest..." said the animatronic, its voice dead, harsh and dry.

*Radio static*

"Sonya...everything was ruined..."

*Radio static*

"The place...can never...be reopened...*deep wheezy intake of breath*...you know...that..."

*Radio static*

"Why...do you...still talk...to me?"

*Radio static*

"Friends? What friend...traps his friends...from resting...in peace?"

*Radio static*

"Mistakes? I've...made...to many..."

The golden animatronic gets up slowly, his head twitching violently as he does so before the black room begins to crack apart and the two look around before massive white transparent clawed hands grab the animatronic and pull him into white void, the phantom mangled animatronic quickly jumps into the void, sensing danger.

[Doctor Who- Tenth Doctor Intro Theme] (1)

As Sonya, formerly known as Mangle, falls through the white void, "falling" because it feels like she's falling, she notices that bits and pieces of Springtrap are flying past here and when she looks forward, she sees him struggling against the white hands as they rip off the animatronic suit on him and that worries her as that's the only way he can even move, with that suit covering him despite it also being his prison.

Despite how hard she tries, she can never get closer and after a bit, all that's left of him is a purple-skinned corpse wearing the tattered remains of his guard uniform. She then notices that they're nearing the bottom of the void but just as she exits the void, one of the hands catches her and sets her down before forming a white orb between it's pointer and thumb and placing it inside the corpse of Tim.

White light erupts from Tim as his skin actually begins to heal itself and his eyelids regrow and animatronic wires and parts jammed into his skin disappear. After a bit, he falls to the ground, breathing frantically before he grabs his face, his ear-splitting grin gone but his scar still there. He then looks at the white hands in fear and scrabbles over to Sonya.

The white hands wave before disappearing back into the white void.

[End Theme]

Tim slowly gets to his feet, his body feeling weak and his nerves are racked with pain. He uses a nearby wall to support himself.

"What...what happened?" said Tim looking at his hands, noticing that they no longer looked decayed or rotting. He then looked himself over and he looked like he did before getting trapped in that suit and he falls to the ground holding his head, "I'm...alive again?"

He begins laughing, not in joy or shock but anger, as he holds his head. Sonya looks at her friend worriedly before something catches her eye and she moves over to it before her eyes widen and she quickly removes the poster with her jaws and heads over to Tim quickly and shows him the poster and he slowly takes it before looking it over.

His hands clench tightly in anger before he crumbles the poster up and tosses it away.

"Nothing is happening this time." said Tim as he got up and stormed off, Sony quickly following him.

The poster shows Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica on it.

"Come to the Grand Re-Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! See an old franchise given new life!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Confused?

Read the three previous stories.

Tim "the Purple Guy" and Sonya the Fox are my versions of...The Purple Guy and Mangle the Fox.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) The theme fit the idea and is my favorite of the Doctor Who intro themes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Wait...you WANT to get hired?" said the manager, a rather small and stocky man with a big beard, almost making him look like a dwarf.

"Yes." said Tim looking at the manager, determination in his eyes.

"You do know about the rumors surrounding the original place right?"

"Yes and I don't care."

"Alright. We got an opening recently because one of our workers quit and we had to switch the night-shift guard to day-shift, so you'll be taking his place. Here's your guard hat, the spare Freddy Fazbear head and a flashlight." said the manager handing Tim a new guard hat (he had thrown his away years ago), the empty Freddy Fazbear head and a flashlight which Tim takes, "Your shift will start at midnight but you should arrive earlier."

"Alright." said Tim leaving the office with the stuff he was given and as he's walking, he passes by the day-shift guard office and the day-shift guard is 6' 5" with tan skin, black hair and white eyes but it's clear he's not blind because he's throwing darts at a dartboard with pinpoint accuracy. He stops and notices Tim and only waves, smiling brightly but the smile...feels off to Tim for some reason. He shrugs it off and walks out of the place until his shift comes up.

Sonya looks at the day-shift worker carefully from her hiding spot in the shadows. She watches him throw darts for five minutes before leaving. The guard also watches her leave but the bill of his guard hat and his white eyes don't show it either.

* * *

Midnight...

Tim walks into the guard office and sits down on the chair and sighs as he puts his head into his hands. He looks around at the place, noticing that it's not quite what he remembered the old place to be like but that was like...117 years ago because he began going to the place when he was five...

He shook his head out of those memories and set his sights on stopping anything bad from happening so the place isn't ruined like it was before. He didn't care if he was in a alternate universe, timeline or in the past. He had one thing on his mind but nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone on his desk began ringing before he calmed down and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" said Tim calmly.

"Hi! You the new guy right? Doesn't matter I guess. Vincent said he saw you today but you didn't say hi to him." came a cheery voice of the phone that sounded full of energy and spoke at a very fast pace.

"Whose Vincent?"

"Oh! Silly me! Heh. Vincent's the day-shift guard. Nice guy although most mistake him for being blind because of his white eyes. He's not but it can freak most out. Anyway, I'm one of weekend workers but I still work at the place during the week because I just like working there. So much fun! Anyway, I'll go over the introductory they make every new worker go through. Kind of boring but, here we go..."

Ten seconds later...

"...and that about sums it up. Yeah, it gets boring reading those but I just read them quickly so new workers aren't bored out of the job on the first night! Kind of funny because nobody asks me to repeat what I said unless I introduce my name but I don't want to make it boring for you so...time for a riddle about my name! My first name has the same meaning as "fright" and my last name rhymes with "lie", my first middle name- although it's odd- deals with insanity and my second middle name goes with these words: straw, blue, and black. Have fun guessing my name!

Oh! I almost forgot. Before Vincent went to the day shift, he said that the animatronics would try to get into his office and well...that's kind of odd because they kind of just walk around the place and come and go into any room within the restaurant and with their facial recognition software...place should be like a high security prison, minus the prison part of course.

I guess that's why Management provides night-workers with the spare Freddy head now. Anyway, put it on when something comes in and take it off when they leave. Although, you shouldn't be in any real danger...anyway, talk to you tomorrow Purple Guy!"

"Wait, what?" said Tim in shock at the last part before he heard a click followed by a dial tone. He hung up the phone and put his head into his hands before he looked at the monitors.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1, not listed)I'm sure everyone can figure out who "Vincent" is right?

(2, not listed)Have fun with this guy's name!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Security Office, 1 AM...

Tim sighed in boredom as he tossed pencils at the ceiling.

"Now I see why I never took the night shift before." muttered Tim before he nearly jumped out of his skin as Sonya dropped down in front of him, "Don't do that!"

Tim held his chest, trying to calm his breathing and for a second, Sonya sees Springtrap holding his chest before its back to Tim holding his chest as he tries to calm himself and his breathing.

"S-s-s-sorry." strained Sonya. Even despite her being a spirit, her voice box was still broken and she frowned and tried to say something but only static came out and she looked down.

"Yeah...sorry I could never fix you up. That bastard ruined everything." said Tim getting up as he sat back at the desk, remembering the night he was forced to burn down Fredbear's Pizza Parlor because of the animatronic phantoms ripping the guy apart. He had finally found the manual containing Sonya's original schematics too and was heading back to find her to show it to her when he had seen the guy slam that battle-axe into her skull. It had hurt him because he hadn't been there to help his friend and it made him angry because he knew that despite all the metal, wires and programming, the animatronics were far from being lifeless machines.

But then...he had also trapped them in the ruins of the restaurant by burning it down but they didn't blame him for it. Why didn't they? He had done more harm than good. Why were they so forgiving? Why were things so bad yet he wasn't in trouble with them for it?

His eyes snapped open and he saw Balloon Boy toying with his flashlight and he was about to grab the light from the child-like animatronic before he felt killing intent and he remembered the big red friend he used to have and just let him play with the flashlight. Tim got up and left the office for a moment, noticing how quiet the place was, which was really, really strange...

He looked around before he went back into his office, gently took the flashlight from BB and began walking around the place and began searching as to why the place seemed so silent. He went to the Prize Corner, only the music box was playing and he scratched his head before he began looking around the rest of the place but still couldn't figure anything out.

Eventually, he gave up his search and headed back into his office only to find thumb-tacks on his chair and he leapt straight up, holding his rear in pain and his head got stuck in the ceiling but he could hear Toy Bonnie's laughter and he flipped the Toy animatronic off before he hid the hand, expecting a violent reaction but didn't get any except he was pulled out of the ceiling and Toy Bonnie gave him a "Bugs Bunny Kiss" causing Tim to cough and sputter and the blue bunny animatronic ran off laughing.

"I don't remember him being like that before. Blagh! Animatronic slobber worse than real slobber." said Tim trying to clean his mouth before he grabbed some mouthwash out of the desk and used it.

Once he cleaned his mouth, he looked at the time.

1:25AM...

His head hit the desk and he groaned in boredom.

* * *

6AM...

Tim is asleep at his desk when a hand gently shakes him.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled Tim shooting awake, his eyes full of sleep before he passes back out on the desk and Vincent sweat-drops before he goes over to a nearby water cooler, grabs a plastic cup and fills it with water. He then splashes it onto Tim who shoots awake, coughing and sputtering.

"Geez. What happened? Get bored and fall asleep?" said Vincent shaking his head and Tim nods and Vincent face-palms.

"I don't know why they put a night-guard in. I mean, seriously, a security guard for the night is kind of boring and the animatronics seem to take care of the place fine." said Vincent leaning against a wall, "Oh what am I saying? Voicing my ideas would only get me in trouble. Company is like a bunch of slave holders. Can't say ONE bad thing or else you're fired. Actually wait...no wait, that only happened to Jack...ah, I'm rambling. Sorry."

Tim just looks confused because he's still half-asleep despite being splashed with water.

"Well, your shift's up. My shift now." said Vincent and Tim slowly gets up, holding his head as he felt like he had a hangover despite not having drunk anything but coffee during his shift. Actually...maybe the coffee was the cause.

He stumbled out of the office and made his way towards the entrance only to fall flat on his face as he neared the doors and everything went black.

* * *

11PM...

Tim's eyes slowly cracked open and he found himself in a chair and he grabbed his head as a sharp pain shot through it and the world distorts for a second, showing Springtrap holding his head in pain before it reverts to normal and Tim opens his green eye only to jump back in shock.

"Whoa! Sorry man! Didn't mean to scare ya!" said a man wearing a purple guard uniform which was really wrinkled and messy but not dirty. The guy had blue-green eyes with pink hair but THREE different hairstyles at once. His left eye was hidden by flat pink hair and spiky pink hair covered the top of his head while the back of his head was covered in puffy pink hair. His skin was a fair tan.

On his uniform he had three Walkie-Talkies and a "Tech Assistant" badge above the top-right Walkie-Talkie. A phone cord was wrapped around his left arm with the phone hanging down from the wrist. On his right arm, orange cable was wrapped around it. His sleeves hid his hands due to how long it was. He was also 6' 9" and the general aura around him was friendly and relaxed.

"What happened?" muttered Tim, trying to get his vision to clear.

"Too much coffee my best guess. Hey, you're the new guy I left the message for right? Nice to finally meet you in person! Figured out my name yet? Huh, huh, huh? Anyway, I stayed behind because the phone lines are buggy again so you won't be alone for the night! Most of the workers say I work here too much. Seriously! Look at my schedule!" said the man pulling out a work schedule and handing it to Tim and his eyes widened.

The guy in front of him was scheduled for every day of the way of the month while almost every other worker got at least two to three vacation days and Tim looks at him shocked.

"I know right?! I guess that's why they call my Phone Guy Scary too! Oops! I blew my name! Oh well! I do that kind of stuff ALL the time! Oh and I have three hair styles because I've hit one too many water mains while holding LIVE electrical wires! Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha, *snorts*!" said Phone Guy Scary, "Anyway, I'll let you get to work and I should get to work too!"

Phone Guy Scary then bounces off before he grabs an open vent and easily climbs into it, leaving Tim speechless and he gets up and heads to the office.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

1AM...

Tim's eyes are narrowed in annoyance as the sprinkler system had abruptly turned on, making his clothing soaking wet and making his hair fall into his eyes.

"My bad!" came Phone Guy Scary's voice from somewhere in the ceiling before...

The sound of crackling electricity is heard and the flash of said electricity is seen and Tim chuckles softly.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

Another crackle of electricity and flash is heard and seen and Tim shakes his head before a loud crashing noise is heard and Phone Guy Scary crashes through the ceiling, covered in wires, except around his neck, and hanging a foot from the ground.

"Heh. I need to stop doing the electrocution twice in a row. I keep falling through the ceiling every time I get electrocuted twice in a row. Oh well. My job is to make this place have less noticeable wires and I'm gonna do it! Um...mind helping me out of the wires?" said Phone Guy Scary as he tried to get out of the wires only to wrap himself up in them and Tim rolls his eyes as he gets up.

After a bit, Tim gets Phone Guy Scary free but misjudged how much strength he needed to use and sent the guy flying into the opposite wall where his head gets stuck and Tim winces.

"Hey! No need to throw me through a wall!" came Phone Guy Scary's yell as he struggled to get his head lose and Tim leaves only to come back a few minutes later with a crowbar and he sets to work trying to pry Scary's head out of the wall. After five minutes, Scary's head pops out and he lands on his rear and he feels his head before reaching back into the hole his head had made and rummaged around in it for a bit before he pulled out a old-school headset with a folding microphone attachment and he puts it back on his head.

"I was wondering where this thing went!" said Scary fixing the microphone attachment before he got it right and nodded to himself and Tim shook his head and went back to the desk.

"Hey! All work and no play makes people dull as a bunch of rocks! Speaking of which...my grandmother's sister loves rocks! No idea why. Anyway, have fun Tim!" said Scary as he did a headstand on a TV monitor without using his hands.

"What the?" said Tim in shock at seeing how agile the guy was considering he seemed more like a techy.

"What? I'm insanely agile plus...I'm 64-jointed!" said Scary before he made a very disgusting pose with his fingers, arms, elbows, shoulders, legs, knees, ankles, and toes all bent at horrible angles and Tim turns green before running into the men's room as quick as he can. Vomiting can be heard from within.

"Oops! I forgot that people don't like me doing that!"

Scary then jumps up and lands on his feet before he sits on the monitor and pulls a nail file out of his hair and begins filing his nails, waiting for Tim to come back. A clattering noise catches Scary's attention and he sets a Walkie-Talkie down on the desk and a dust clone stands where he once was a second later.

Ten Minutes Later...

Tim walks out of the restroom holding his stomach before he gags on nothing and he heads back to his desk and notices that Phone Guy Scary's nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tim!" said the Walkie-Talkie on his desk causing him to jump and nearly fall out of his chair before he picked up the Walkie-Talkie.

"What?" said Tim into the Talkie.

"There's a bunch of guys back here unloading boxes. I've got a bad feeling. I'm gonna deal with them!"

Tim quickly spots a clipboard on his desk and looks at it before his eyes widen.

"Scary don't-!

The sounds of fighting is heard before...

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WE'RE THE DELIVERY CREW! WE GOT THE PARTS YOUR COMPANY ORDERED YOU PINK-HAIRED IDIOT!" came an angry yell over the Walkie-Talkie and Tim pulls his hat over his eyes as cries of pain are heard.

"TIM! HELP ME! NOT THERE! PLEASE NOTE THERE!" came Scary's voice before a high-pitched scream is heard and Tim hides under his desk.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

3AM..

Phone Guy Scary is seen using a crutch to stand as he has a broken leg, a broken arm, a black eye and until recently, was missing at least five teeth. Tim had not questioned how one minute the guy had five missing teeth in his smile to having ALL his teeth after he had looked away for a split second. Tim sat down at his desk and sighed. The delivery crew had chewed him out as well because their delivery time had been given to all employees, or so they thought. Tim hadn't argued with them because he didn't want to have his butt kicked by the boss of the delivery team who despite being smaller than Tim himself was much stronger.

"Why did you attack the delivery team? Seriously?" said Tim in annoyance as he glared at Phone Guy Scary.

"Hey, they caught me off-guard and nobody told me about spare parts being delivered to the place! That's kind of Vincent's job to let people know what's going on with spare parts and stuff. I fix the phone-lines and anything dealing with the building's wiring. He deals with the animatronics and their maintenance." said Phone Guy Scary in his defense.

"Well, I hope you can handle a few days away from work."

*Crickets Chirp*

"Umm..."

*Massive Backfire*

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS PLACE BECAUSE OF A FEW BROKEN BONES!" yelled Phone Guy Scary, his hair now a bright red and his spiky hair is flat (not as flat as the hair over his eye though) and the style on the back of his head is flat as well (flatter than the style over his eye). His eyes are also yellow before he covers his mouth and runs off.

The sounds of a mouth being washed out with soap is heard and after a bit, Scary walks back into view, healed of his injuries and using a bar of soap to wash out his mouth despite choking on the suds.

"No swearing! No swearing! Children's place, don't swear! Bad Scary! Bad Scary!" muttered Scary to himself before he spit the soap out of his mouth and used a paper towel to wipe his tongue clean of the soap.

"Sorry but not happening." said Phone Guy Scary straightening his "Tech Assistant" badge before it became crooked again and his hairstyles came back and his eyes were blue-green again.

"Uh...never mind. I need to lay off the coffee." muttered Tim as he shook his head and put his head on his desk.

"Well, talk to you tomorrow." said Scary walking off and Tim falls out of his chair.

"Maybe they should warn the Night Shift about having to deal with possible DEATH BY BOREDOM!" yelled Tim in annoyance and Scary chuckles silently as he leaves the place.

As the night goes on, Tim swears he hears odd noises coming from the storage room, where the older animatronics are kept but just ignores it as he doesn't have a bad feeling about anything at the moment but the boredom sinking in doesn't help.

After a bit, Tim takes to trying to play pranks on Toy Bonnie but repeatedly has his own pranks backfire and gets "Bugs Bunny" kissed by the animatronic at least five times until he's chasing the blue bunny through the place with a giant cleaver that reads "Property of Berry the Butcher" on the blade and the blue bunny runs like hell from Tim, in fear that the originally nice security guard might try to...turn him into Animatronic Rabbit Fricassee which is not that far off given how angry Tim is at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID HUNK OF JUNK! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE ANOTHER DAY YOU HUNK OF JUNK!" yelled Tim chasing after Toy Bonnie, his appearance at the moment mirroring a demon and Toy Bonnie is crying anime tears as he runs from Tim.

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE A JOKE!" yelled Toy Bonnie in fear before he ducked under a swing of the cleaver aimed for his head.

"A JOKE IS FUNNY! YOU'VE KISSED ME FIVE TIMES YOU STUPID HUNK OF JUNK!"

"BUT THEY WERE "BUGS BUNNY" KISSES!"

"THAT ARE ONLY FUNNY IF HE DOES THEM! NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CHOP YOU INTO RABBIT STEW!"

"I'M AN ANIMATRONIC! I'LL BREAK YOUR TEETH IF YOU TRY TO EAT ME!"

"I DON'T CARE AND YOU GET MY F**KING POINT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Sonya watches the chase from the office and just face-palms before trying to see if she can add to the chase a bit despite her voice box not working properly, even as a ghost.

[Benny Hill Theme Song]

Toy Bonnie screams in pain as a anvil suddenly falls on his foot and a figure with a red swirl inside of a purple eye is seen whistling innocently from the rafters as Tim tackles Toy Bonnie and proceeds to try to cut him apart with the giant cleaver.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS JUST A HARMLESS JOKE!" screamed Toy Bonnie in sheer terror.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

Three Days Later...

Tim grumbled under his breath as he had gotten in trouble for leaving a barely noticeable scratch on Toy Bonnie. Seriously! Only someone with a cybernetic eye could see the scratch! Of course, during the night shifts now Toy Bonnie always locked himself in a closet until 6AM and Tim didn't really care. The blue bunny animatronic annoyed the hell out of him and he didn't care if he traumatized him.

Not much else had changed except that Vincent had been fired for some reason, the management didn't specify and despite Phone Guy Scary's position, he couldn't really find any reason why Vincent had been fired. The two had just put it behind them though and Tim thought maybe it was because of Vincent's creepy white eyes but despite those, Vincent was a nice guy.

Tim is currently at his desk before he spotted something on the monitors and looked closer, taking his feet off the desk and leaning close to the monitors. His green eyes widened and he shot out of the chair like a blur and ran down the hallway, giving the reactivated Foxy whiplash and knocking him on his back.

"What hit me?" said Foxy, his red eye wide in shock and Sonya is laughing her head off in the office, the rusty-brown animatronic fox not noticing her although if he could hear her, she sounds like "laughing static". (1)

Tim uses one of his legs like a springboard as he rounds a corner a bit too sharply but keeps on his feet as he runs, his anger slowly rising as he neared the back room. As he neared the door, instead of slowing down, he braced his shoulder for the impact and broke through the door and skidded to a halt and his eyes widen as he saw a grizzly scene, four dead kids and he clenched his hands in anger before he heard sick laughter behind him and he turned around quickly to see Vincent wearing the Golden Freddy suit and holding a bloodied knife.

"You can't save them..." laughed Vincent and Tim lunges at him only to get the wind knocked out of him by a quick punch to the stomach and he falls to his knees. Tim slowly gets to his feet only to receive a harsh kick to the face, sending him reeling and he stumbles back dazed. He barely dodges the knife aimed for his scarred eye and he grabs Vincent's arm and knocks the knife out of his heads before putting him into a arm-lock.

He prepares to send his fist into Vincent's face but hesitates when Vincent is replaced by a more psychotic version of himself for a split second, giving Vincent enough time to break free and grab Tim by his hair and send a haymaker into his face, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Nice try Tim...but this is far from over." said Vincent before he stomped down on Tim's face, knocking him out.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Hey!" yelled a distant voice and Tim could feel someone shaking him, "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Wake up! WAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!"

Tim's vision was blurry as his eyes flickered open for a few seconds before he fell back into unconsciousness.

"{Amplified}WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" screamed someone into his ears with a megaphone and Tim shot awake and punched whoever used the dumb thing right smack in the jaw and the owner of said jaw cried out in pain and hit the floor.

Tim's vision slowly returns to normal and he sees Phone Guy Scary holding his jaw as he rolls around on the floor, the hit having also nailed him near the eye somehow...actually...looks more like cuts from broken megaphone pieces and Tim looked at his hand to see broken megaphone pieces jutting out of his skin and he screams in pain holding his hand.

15 Minutes Later...

"WHY WOULD YOU USE A MEGAPHONE TO WAKE ME UP?! A BUCKET OF WATER WOULD HAVE DONE IT BETTER PLUS WE WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN MEGAPHONE STUCK IN OUR SKIN NOW WOULD WE?!" yelled Tim strangling Phone Guy Scary.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED THE MEGAPHONE BEFORE SOCKING ME IN THE JAW! YOUR SPIKE-IFIED HAND NEARLY CUT MY BLOODY EYE OUT! IT WAS THE ONLY THING AVAILABLE TO USE ANYWAY! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE BROKEN MEGAPHONE!" yelled Scary despite being strangled.

"Wait...where are we?" said Tim not recognizing the room they were in due to no lights.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Found you in the parts and storage room, reason why there's no lights is because the stupid light bulb burned out and I have to change it later. Strangely...none of the old animatronics were in here when I came in this morning and neither were you. I think someone got them ready for the move to the new location."

"New location?"

"Did they not tell you again? Man, they need to be a bit more update to with workers! Yeah, something bad happened a few days ago and they've gotten ready to move and have begun dismantling the Toy Animatronics. Did you know that they had to find a new replacement for you? Um...Fritz Smith I think it was...I forget (2). Also, yes, the "fast forward" bit of the story is behind."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I break the fourth wall a lot. Pretend you didn't hear that last part. Anyway, I think you need to get some rest. You look pretty hurt. What'd you do? Get into a fight with Toy Bonnie again?"

"How do you know that I got into a fight with Toy Bonnie?"

"He plays "Bugs Bunny"-esque pranks on everyone during the night. Kind of easy to figure out that someone would eventually get angered by his pranks."

"No. I didn't get into a fight with Toy Bonnie and I think I'm done with this job again."

"What?! Why?"

"My own reasons. Tell management I quit." said Tim handing his Fazbear Entertainment badge to the three-style-pink-haired employee who just looks shocked and Tim leaves the restaurant again, Sonya quickly following him after she saw him for the first time in FIVE days.

Once they're away from the restaurant, she begins to chew Tim out for making her worried sick about him and despite only being able to speak in static, Tim knows that she's angry at him for getting knocked out but who knew that a simple hit like that would knock him out for FIVE days. Of course, he doesn't try to argue with her because he knows that she's just looking out for him. After all, she's the only one who didn't leave him behind while the other animatronic ghosts tried to find a way to afterlife.

(Now, some might be wondering, "how do animatronics go to the afterlife?". Well...read the previous story to answer that question)

Eventually, the two get back to the apartment Tim bought only to find that he was being kicked out of the place and well...let's just say that he was far from pleased upon hearing that and had Sonya trash the place once he got his stuff and left.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) No idea how to describe laughter that is also static.

(2) I forget on the Night Guards from the CANON FNAF series and this was more a joke and a reference.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

20 Years Later...

Tim stared at the closed down Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as rain hit him and he sighed. For some reason, the place had closed sooner than he remembered and couldn't figure out why. Nothing made sense anymore. Heck, he only bought an apartment because his home wasn't were it was supposed to be and nobody knew him, like he didn't exist here but he threw those thoughts aside and began walking away before a glitter of a reflection caught his eye from around the corner of the building and he walked over to the spot and found broken glass from a broken into window.

His eyes narrowed as he got up and Sonya looks at the broken window.

*Static*

"No, we're not calling the police. I've had enough of this. If who I think broke into the place is in there...I'm going to end this." said Tim climbing through the broken window, careful of any broken glass.

*Static*

"A gun? I...I bought it but it is only for self-defense. A combat knife didn't work last time, so I decided to have a gun with me if I ever needed to defend myself again." said Tim slowly pulling a 9mm handgun out of his jacket.

*Static*

"I'm sorry Sonya but you can't help me this time."

Sonya's ears flatten and Tim sighs as he walks into the closed down building, leaving Sonya's ghost out in the rain which slowly fades from sight.

[Globus- Save Me] (1)

Tim is seen walking through the ruins of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, paint peeling off the walls, cobwebs covering nearly every corner, dust on shelves and the floor. In his hand, he has the loaded gun and his green eyes show he's going to end it here and now. As he walks, the world distorts to show the place burning down and him trapped in the Springtrap suit before it reverts back to normal.

As he walks, he sees parts of the destroyed animatronics lining the floor here and there and he clenches the gun harder as the scene flickers to show four ghosts watching him before it flickers back to its current state.

After walking through a doorway, he sees Vincent ripping his axe out of the destroyed Foxy animatronic, the blade of the axe covered in hydraulic fluid and he turns towards Tim, a twisted smile on his face as his white eyes are hidden by the bill of his hat. Tim points the gun at Vincent and the world flickers to show Springtrap towering over Tim before it flickers back to normal.

Vincent charges Tim and Tim blinks, seeing a mirror image of himself before he tighten his grip on the trigger as Vincent continues to charge him. As Vincent nears Tim, he uses the destroyed Freddy head as a ramp and jumps off it and tries to bring the axe down on Tim and four ghost kids appear behind Tim as he pulls the trigger.  
*GUNSHOT*

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Also, yes, I'm nearing the end.

(1) The song fit, I do NOT own the actual song.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nothing new aside from this; sorry on these last two chapters being short.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

[Avicci- Wake Me Up] (1)

Springtrap's eyes shoot open and he finds himself back in the only part of Fredbear's Pizza Parlor that hadn't burned down, the basement. Where he hid and remained hidden and kept hidden from anyone trying to find anything of the place that was still around. He slowly gets up and begins walking towards the staircase leading up to the ruins of the upper level.

He stops in front of a picture drawn by a five-year-old showing five people on it. Four kids and a guard colored purple. He reaches out for it and touches it, his hand sliding across it and he looks down before he turns back to the exit and heads towards it, noticing something feels different before he pushes the rubble away from the door and finds himself staring into a blinding white light.

He begins walking into it as four kids walk next to him, pulling him deeper into the light.

In the basement, Springtrap's jaws are seen open but his eyes are finally closed and he's holding a drawing close to his heart. The drawing showing a purple guard with four kids around him. A natural smile is seen on his decayed face.

* * *

 **END STORY**

Well, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Heads-up, I will be posting some fan-art on my DeviantArt page tomorrow or later today (given that as of this posting of this chapter, it is roughly eight minutes to 1 in the morning Central Time).

(1) Song fit, I do NOT own the song.


End file.
